


I Will Do Anything

by Yuu2qw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu2qw/pseuds/Yuu2qw
Summary: Mikleo and Sorey POV of the epilog. A lot of grammer errors and typos. Please bear with me.





	I Will Do Anything

After Alisha finished her speech, Mikleo led the whole group back to Elysia where he already cleaned up and prepared his house for the two humans and seraphims to rest in. His house, along with Sorey's was wrecked when the Hyland knights barged into their peaceful village. Pots were broken to pieces and books were scattered with pages torn, his bed was also messy with foot prints all over. Mikleo explained that he managed to find time to clean up the place and wash up every dirty laundry, which is a lie because everyone in the group knows Mikleo has a hard time getting over Sorey, Gramps and his mother. Nobody blames him, he lost all three of them in less than a few hours, and no one went against his choice to seal off Camlann, continuing his mother's work.

Mikleo had a hard time yet he still acted okay. He mourns for his mother, guardian and best friend, but it doesn't seem enough, or that is what the group thinks. Mikleo is known for bottling up his feelings, so everyone in the group and the Elysians tries to keep him happy. But still, they know his smile is fake.

When it was time to leave, he rejoined Rosé and the others on the journey. Bidding farwell to his Elysian family is hard but he has a job to do, for Sorey's sake. He had learnt to put a seal on Camlann before leaving. Gramps' books comes in handy sometimes, it proved that even if he is not the lord of the land, he can put a special sigil on himself to sense for any intruder or attempt to break in.

After they drop Alisha off in Ladylake, they make their way to Pendrago, deciding it is time to dissolve the misunderstanding between Sergei and the 'married' couple. "Why not ask Sergei-san to be your squire?" Lailah asked one night while they where camping in Falkewin Hillside. Everyone around the campfire looked at her bewildered.

"Why Sergei?" Rosé questioned while munching on the roasted prickleboar which Mikleo packed when they left Elysia.

"Because we need more people to help quell the malevolence around Gleenwood and he is the best candidate for such task."

"But isn't that risky?" Mikleo stares at her. He remembers that time in Marlind. When Sorey lost his sight on his right eye because he made Alisha his squire on the beginning of his shepherd journey.

Lailah shakes her head. "It is just like Sorey-san said that night, 'the squire ought to be able to wield power like mine, even if she doesn't possess natural ability on par with the shepherd.'"

"So it is possible..."

"You felt it too, right?" Lailah looks at the seraphims. Zaveid gave her his signature hand gesuture, Edna looked away and Mikleo said nothing.

"Felt what?"

"Unlike our previous journey, the hellions we quell here did not regenerate. The melavolence is still intense, but we can feel the change in the air."

"So we need another person to do his dirty job." Rosé grins.

"It's not a dirty job..." Mikleo mumbles to himself. Edna, who is sitting beside him, heard him and decided to keep quiet.

"If you put it that way. Then yes. Now you can have two squires, but it will surely temporarily affect you." Lailah explain. "And we won't know the effect until it happens. That's why..."

"I'll do it. Sorey is doing his job and we have to finish ours." Rosé nods. "Even if it takes my resonance, I will keep fighting, no matter the odds."

"Rosé-san." Lailah looks at her with teary eyes.

"I'll do it for Rosé-chan's sake." Zaveid slings an arm around Rosé neck.

"Good gracious. More work. More pain."

"Mikleo-san?" All eyes are on Mikleo, if one of them disapproves then they will change their plan.They have to work together, one disapproval will not be allowed.

The water seraph sighed. "Do you even have to ask?" He smiles at them. With that, everyone came to an agreement to make Sergei the second squire.

A few days later, they arrived at Pendrago. The people are happy, the malevolence that was once lingering in the air is not intense under the help of the lord of the land. Rosé checked in the inn and left to the knights' tower with Lailah. Zaveid, left the room to look for hot babes, and that left Edna and Mikleo in the room alone. The situation that Mikleo hates.

"How old are you?" Edna asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone for their age?" Mikleo answers, not looking up from the Celetial Records in his hands.

"For a girl it is. Oh so you're cautious about your age, oh poor Feebo Meebo is a GIRL." She tease, poking the end of her umbrella at his side.

"Eighteen. HAPPY NOW?" He snaps. Glaring at the older girl, or woman, or grandma.

"That's surprising." She snickers. "I always thought Sorey(17)'s the older one."

'And why?"

"You are ten centimeters shorter, shortleo." The smirk grows wide on the blank face.

"Should I remind you I'm taller than you, Alisha and Rosé?"

"But you are still shoter than Lailah. Shortleo."

And the bickering war starts again. In and out of the chaos, Edna would ask about his personal things and compare it with Sorey while the other denies almost everything. He really should leave the room, but his pride won't allow it, not when Edna is smirking like she is mocking him, which cannot be forgiven!

He tackles her. For the first time ever, he lays his hand on a female. His bigger size body howering over her petite form, hands on her wrists pinning her down. Tears uncontrollably dripping on her face as the younger one sobs in fustration and loliness. The Sorey and gramps hole, even the Muse hole in his heart will always be there, although he has the Elysians or them by his side, the hole will never be replace by anyone.

"I'm...I'm...stop comparing us. I'm older but Sorey's always the one to look after me. I'm shorter but Sorey's always the one I'll protect. I'm smarter but Sorey's always been the one to start debates...He's gone! Asleep! Who knows when he will wake up or he will NOT even wake up! It's so fustrating! Why can there be another way to purify Maotelus? Why didn't I stop him...ask him to find another way! I am suppose to support him, why am I regretting it now!! It's already been a few months but why am I still hurting so much? Tell me O Great Lady Edna...what did I do wrong..?" The walls he built around himself crumbles. He loosen his grip on Edna's wrist, palms on his eyes as tears forcefully pours out. His screams, cannot be heard by the humans, but can be heard by the shepherd by the door with her new squire and the seraphim residing inside.

Edna slowly gets up from her laying position and wraps her tiny arms around him. She understands the feeling of lost, that dark sensation that haunts those who lost their love ones. It was pain, and the pain will not go away, not even thousands of years can erase that. She keeps quiet, everyone in the room listen to the young seraphim's breakdown as he slowly cries himself to sleep.

The following days, Mikleo felt so much better than before. Thanks to Edna, he feels more refresh than ever. Rosé reintrouduce him to Sergei, the latter joins in with their hellion hunting around Pendrago. Sadly, they could not fight longer as the squire pact has a toll on Rosé. Her vision blurred and she could not even walk straight without one of the seraph to guide her. Then, her hearing has some problems and after that her stamina starts to decrease.

It was crucial. For someone with lower resonance than Alisha to be a squire, the aftermath is almost death-defying in battles. Some nights in the inn, the older seraphims starts to give a second thought towards the squire pact. Mikleo, on the other hand suggested otherwise. If they terminate the pact now, the fight will be perilous as Rosé will only be allowed to fight with a seraph. He suggest them seraphs to train and spend the day with Sergei to strengthen his resonance outside Rosé's shepherd domain.

The others temporarily agree to give Sergei a month time to work and percieve Mikleo and Edna whenever they cross by. In a few days at the knight's tower, he can finally feel and listen to Mikleo without Rosé's help. He even tried to spar with Mikleo, though the younger is invisible to the older in absence of the shepherd.

Then in three an a half week time, he can finally manage to see them occasionally strolling down the streets of Pendrago or in Edna's case, tripping some drunk people with her umbrella. Zaveid will vanish in daytime, and magically appear back in the inn at night. Lailah will be by Rosé's side. And Mikleo, he would always find the water seraph up on the tallest roof he found not a few days ago and gaze at the scenery whenever he is not sparring with Sergei.

One day, after a short battle training with a weaker hellion(for Mikleo) outside of Pendrago, Sergei starts to see a faint pillar of light glowing high in the air.

"Seraph Mikleo. May I ask, what is that glowing light?" He asked, pointing.

Mikleo doesn't turn away from it. He smiles, "That's Sorey. He's doing a job which no one could follow."

"Ah, I have heard about it from Rosé. It seems like a hard job. When will he return?"

"...Centuries..." Mikleo whispers.

"I beg your paredon?"

"It will take decades, even centuries to finish this purification. He is purifying the entire Gleenwood afterall." Mikleo's grip on his staff tightens.

The man was shocked and sad for some reason. "How...desparing it is for Rosé..."

That makes Mikleo turns to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at the knight beckoning him to continue. "What a lovely couple they are and with Sorey not returning to her, don't you agree with me seraph Mikleo?" Tears. He shed tears for Sorey and ROSÉ. Oh how the jealousy starts to boil inside of him. He wants to make this man eat more dirt than he did during their sparring sessions, but he keeps himself compose.

"Oh yes, I heard from seraph Lailah that you're engaged. Congratulation seraph Mikleo, you have my blessing. Who is this lucky person you are engaged to? Is it seraph Edna?"

"Sorey." A blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

"...Sorey proposed to me." He spoked a bit louder.

"But Sorey and Rosé, how could- what- why? Is their life not happy?" This, this dense adult, denser than naive Sorey. Scratch that, the densest in the whole Gleenwood, in the whole world. After all that awful act they proposed to sneak in Pendrago a year ago, he still thinks Sorey and Rosé is a married couple. How much of a meatbrain can he be!?

He will NOT let this off the hook.

He points his staff at Sergei with narrowed eyes and an evil smirk which can make a baby cry. "Defeat me. And I'll answer your question." After all, he did spents years in and out of Elysia sparring with Sorey and enhancing his martial and seraphic artes. Martial artes is like a second nature to him.

That night, Sergei went back to the inn's room completely exhausted and beaten up with bruises mostly everywhere. "Did you mock his height again?" Lailah heals the poor knight who drops on the floor with Imbuent. The man shakes his head. He managed to explain what happen and what triggers Mikleo's sudden interest in sparring him with all his might. Rosé, who is already up and healthy sheepishly grins at him, telling him that she and Sorey was never a thing. The real partner of the sleeping shepherd is Mikleo.

Mikleo, on the other hand, is on the other side of the room writing something on a book. His eyes are focus on every word and the quill in his hands does not stop. Sorey's large jacket drapped on his shoulder to remind him of the warmth he's once given.

* * *

 

The years went by. He stood silently with the seraphims while the twins from the Sparrowfeather gave their respect for their late leader. The new shepherd, then step up to place a white flower down infront of the grave along with her daggers. It was sad, seeing his friends grow old and then die in a blink of an eye. Now Uno took over Lailah's place as the new prime lord, the former seraph companions soon disperse.

Lailah went back to the sanctuary to be the new lord of the land, stretching her domain far and wide. Edna went back to Spiritcrest, using the shrine the humans built for her as a vessel. Zaveid, no one really knows where that grandpa went. They all left blessings on each other with it serving as a small protection towards the malevolence.

As a baby seraph, Mikleo went back to Elysia. He was given warm welcomings and love. He gives his prayer to Gramps' grave and visited Sorey in Camlann, rechecking his seal along the way. He sat down by the edge, legs danggling as he took out the journal he wrote and read out loud.

"And now, the hero of Gleedwood sleeps. Sealed away from the world, he waits for his return. Not so bad right? I guess future generation should know how heroically stupid you are. Written by a seraph, who knows? Maybe it can help raise the resonence of humanity. I even wrote Rosé's story. Sadly, that will be another story for another time, and I, shall get ready. Altul agreed to train me in Lefay's shrine so I might not be able to tell you stories for a century or so." Mikleo looks at the light apologically. "But I promise you, as soon as my training is complete, I will return here for Rosé's story."

The next day, the young seraph left his home again. He first reach Ladylake in four days, entrusting the new shepherd to help him publish two of his books. Then, he makes his way to the water shrine to meet the gaurdian seraph there.

Altul gave the young seraph his blessing when he arrives. Even without the power of purification, the hellions lurking around in the shirne will not harm Mikleo...too much.

As his training begin, it was crazy for a few days. Without the power of purification, he can, only graze the hellions with his artes. He always return to the entrance after a few weeks, seriously injure but not too much to cost his life.

The years passed, Mikleo grows stronger and stronger throughout his training. His artes are able to strike the hellions down, yet again, without the power of purification he is nothing compare to the hellions. He is just wasting his energy.

He needs to power of purification if he wants to help Sorey, even without the help of the shepherd. In the fiftieth year during his training, Altul sat him down in the entance. Both of them kneeling infront of each other.

"I had seen you grow little one. The power you wield is strong, stronger than the seraphs around your age." Altul nods to himself dor a while. "However, I had seen you crave for more. Is the strength you have now not enough to fulfill your destiny?"

"I need the power of purification. I have to live our dream AND quell the malenvolence without the shepherd's help."

"Do you really need it?"

"I do."

"The power of purifucation can only be obtained through an oath. Are you sure, that you can shoulder the burden alone?"

"I can. I'll do whatever it takes to make our dreams come true." Mikleo bows his head. He does not hesitate with his answer. He knew, long after Rosé's funeral, that it is impossible for a seraph to quell hellions unless they make a pact with a shepherd and his prime lord.

"Very well." Altul gets on his feet. "I shall leave you to think through and meditate."

"But--"

"You are far too young and recklass, you crave for more power, even if you do have the power for purification it will not do you much good as the restraints are terribly cruel. Please, for his and your sake. Will he want this?" Altul finished his lecture before vanishing.

Mikleo sat down with his legs crossed. The cold water soaked his pants but he pays no attention to it. With closed eyes, he thinks about Sorey. The consequences of taking an oath is unpredictable yet he still believe that he has to partake in quelling the malevolence and exploring ruins all around the world in Sorey's place. There is so much out there, and so little he knew. Taking an oath means taking part of him away, whatever it is, it will give Mikleo what he needed.

He inhaled deeply, then exhale. His mind sway as it replays his childhood with Sorey and the other seraphs. He and Sorey were separatable. The eat, play, train even pull pranks on the Elysian seraph and receive scoldings together. They grow up so fast, and in their teens they starts to have feelings for each other. Mikleo received his true name and Sorey is the first and only one to know it. Though it is no longer than an hour for Mikleo to be called to Gramps' house for another lecture of his life.

Then his mind wandered to the time when Mason and Natalie spotted the two fifteen years old boys kissing each other deeply in Mabinogio ruins. It was embarassing. Mason got his eyes covered and Natalie was almost bleeding out of his nose. And the rest of the day did not went well for the duo. As a result of being caught, Gramps gave them another lecture, and somehow gave them his blessing, what's more important they became a target for the Elysians for bullying. **_'When is the wedding?' 'How many kids are you going to have?' 'Who is the bride and who is the groom.'_** And it lasted for an entire month. Even Gramps joined in the bet for who knows what. He chuckles, Gramps won't be getting his three can of goat milk then.

He stayed still for hours, or maybe days. Time does not matter to him anymore. The day in Elysia before the final battle, Sorey actually proposed to him infront of everyone refuging in Gramps' little hut. Of course he said yes. How could he say no to the person he love, and to the person who probably will be sleeping for the rest of his life. The ring were placed on his finger, with a tiny emerald gem on the middle of the of a sliver band which matches Mikleo's hair colour.

After that...after that is the battle with Heldalf. He and Sorey has to free Gramps by...by...

Mikleo gags. He dashes out of the shrine, releasing everything in his stomach at a tree near the waterfall. The memory if killing Gramps in order to release him from Heldalf aways makes him nauseous. After his release, he chant some water in his mouth, washing away the foal breath. He wash his face with the water from the streams the return back inside of the shrine to meditate.

* * *

 

A century passed like a blink of an eye. Mikleo's training was complete. He stroll out of the water shrine and with his custom made duffel bag in on his shoulder with small vials of water to make a warpping point wherever he wants. He had made one in the water trial shrine and next stop if Ladylake Scantuary.

He was going to cross the bridge like nothing happen, but the knights, or he can say, one of the gaurds gave him a respectful look. Odd. Maybe someone is behind him. Then he stroll down the unfamiliar streets of Ladylake to make his way to Lailah. And again, there are people staring at him. More specifically, humans who stares at him like the lord of Gleenwood. Wait, humans staring? He froze on the spot.

Humans staring at a seraph. That means humans can already perceive seraphims. Half of Sorey's dream came true but he isn't part of it. He spent a century lock inside of the shrine focusing on getting stronger he totally forgot about dream that he and Sorey once carry. Guilt starts to build up all over him but he shakes his head. Even though malevolence could not consume him now, he still remind himself that thinking so can cause him to break apart.

A tug from one of his cape pull him back from his thought. A little girl, a little human girl with a stuff normin in her arms. A little girl who looks too much like someone he knew. He crouch down to look at the girl in the eyes. "Hey there."

"H-hello..."

"What is your name?"

"Rose."

"What a beautiful name." He smile, trying to keep his tears well up. "How old are you?"

"Foor." Rose chirped with her tiny four fingers sticking out at his face. "And you mister seraph?"

"Oh, I'm very veeeery old." His smile waver slightly, not willing to specify the numbers but the child's innocent look made him gave away. "Two hundred and fifteen years old."

"Wow. You are older than my great grandma! She is...' The kid counted her fingers. "More than my fingers!" she threw her hands high up in the air.

Kids, are brutally honest.

His pats her head, he can't really start his ramble bout his age at a four years old so he lets it slide this time. "Rose, where is your parents?"

The child shakes her head. She hugs the normin closer and points at a small house way back in the streets with a word 'orphanage' on it. "We share the same mommy and grandma." Ah, an orphan. That make sense. "Where is your friend?"

"Dezel says he wants to enjoy the breeze on the roof than playing merchant. He said he is too old for games and it was boring...Mister seraph? Are you crying?"

"Huh?" She's right. The moment he place a hand on his cheek he feel wet liquid streaming down. He tries to wipe them away but they didn't. Little arms wrap around him the water seraph as weeps sorrowly for his friends. He had gave his left sight and hearing in exchange for an untainted body, not even his own darkness can hurt him but he feels like a failure. He had failed Sorey because he could not get over him and shut himself from the world with an excuse. Had he realise how the world change so much and how two of his friends reincarnated, he would be the first to tell his love about the success.

Mikleo gets back up on his feet. His eyes and nose is red and his throat hurts from sobbing. He make sure to reaasure the young human girl and give her his blessing. "Mister seraph? What is your name? You look like the water seraph in the cele-celeial records. You know, Mi-Mi...Mikikio!"

How cute, she tries to pronounce Celestial and his name. He pats her heas with a smile, geasturing her when he notice a woman by the orphanage door staring at them. He watches the toodler toodles to the gaurdian before making his way to the sanctuary.

The first thing he sees is a figure, dressed in red and white as usual, staring at the ceremonial sword. He creeps behind the fire seraph he knows and hugs her from behind. "I missed you mom." He laughed when Lailah shierk and smack his head lightly.

"I am NOT your mother." She huffs. "But I do miss you, Mikleo. My you had grown so much. Let's go to my study so we can catch up." Lailah giggles and pulls him to the new flight of stairs. Mentallg remind himself to ask her everything.

Mikleo came back to Elysia again. He greeted his family not long after he makes his way to Camlann. He sits down by the edge with his legs danggling mid air while swaying them to and fro. The listen to the light's beaming sound then starts to tell Sorey about everything be discovered in Lefay and ending it with shepherd Rosé's story.

* * *

 

Centuries passed by again, Mikleo stares at the light when he came back from Elysia, this time in silence. He closes his eyes and recalls everything that happened.

About a few days later after his return to Ladylake from Lefay's shrine, he was told that the continuation of the Celestial Record is a big hit. People young and old are so interested in it, it became a hot topic for weeks. After that, the humans starts to worship the seraphim more. They had built a shrine for Edna which it now majestically stood in the very top of the mountain after she gave them permission through the shepherd. Then, more and more humans went to tend Rayfalke. The mountains are now covered in greenery, trees, flowers blooming and even the normins live there with Edna.

Despite her effort of denying her new interest in humans, Mikleo can sense the earth seraph become happier than before when humans starts to visit her more often than before. Then he received a jab and a smack by an umbrella. Zaveid is same old pervert grampveid. He denies the offer of building a shrine and went lurking around again. He does often visit Edna and Lailah, and sometimes Elysia to give the seraphs there his respect for Sorey and Gramps. Mikleo just don't know how to handle that grandpa. "Just let him rot and die." like Edna always say.

Then the water seraph found out he is the one with the MOST shrines all over Hyland and Rolance. One in Ladylake, one in Marlind, one in Pendrago, one in Lastonbell and mini roadside shrines here and there. His Celestial Record made him a celebrity so he has to set out again. He went back to the shrine to gather more water, he pays the Elysian a visit for a few days and he starts his journey alone. He placed warpping points in his shrines, trying to stop human from bowing at him and starts to visit ruins and write more books.

Then another three years passed like a flash and the royal family of Hyland and Rolance decided to create their first universities for scholars in memories of the brave young shepherd that saved Gleenwood from evil. In Glaivend Basin, the once war zone is the best area to build the university as a signature of peace. Many humans and seraphims helped, and soon in a few years time The University of Shepherd is complete. Students will be living on campus with food, water and accomodation provided. Mikleo, being a archeology celebrity, he became a lecturer then the headmaster of the univerity. With cheap lecture sessions and friendly teachers, more and more students pour in and the idea of building a university is a success.

Before he retire, Mikleo witness how dumb human can be. They tried to make a statue for Sorey, his squire and their seraph companion but the sculptor and Mikleo has their disagreement. Mikleo, who described the REAL Sorey and Rosé but that damn idiot just doesn't believe him. By Amenoch, the idiot made Sorey look so buff and stern. And why does Rosé looks like she is about to stab someone in the eye!?

He has to ask his three friends to convice(treathen in Edna's case) the sculptor to follow Mikleo's ACCURATE potrait of their friends. After the statue was completed, Mikleo went back on his journey again. He wanders around the world with books after books published and also he himself has his heroic time whenever he heard deperate prayers from humans who worship him. There _ARE_ illed prayers, but those doesn't really affect him much.

The years pass again. He wanders back to Elysia years later to find his old books starts to crumble. He shakes his head in disbelief. He knows paper is delicate, but the yellow paper is starting to turn brown. He knows he has to do something so a thought came in his mind again.

He gathered the Elysians around to discuss it with them. They were his parents so he definately thinks they have their right to voice out any opinions. There are some like Natelie and Medea who disagree with it, and scolded him for something so foolish. But he doesn't give up. He explained, reexplained, re-reexplain to convince them to agree.

Seeing they will have no win against Mikleo, all of the seraphs took part in witnessing the oath taking. Mikleo closes his eyes and kneels down on one leg and with one fisted hand above his chest. In his mind he concentrates, he calls out to a voice, the voice he once spoke to.

_"Thy calling had been heard. What power does thy seek?"_

_"Enough to preserve crumbling paper for enternity."_

_"Great power comes with a price. Will thy accept the sacrifice for greater power?"_

_"I do."_

_"Shalt words be thieved, in exchange for greed. "_ The voice fades away after finishing the sentence.

When he opens his eyes, he sees the Elysians around him as sweat soak his clothes. He calls out to them, but all he make his gasping noises and his mouth opening to form words that will never comes out. He place a hand on his neck, his eyes softening when he understands what the voice means. The elysians went to him, comforting him when they found out what took his voice away but Mikleo reaasured them. After all, he was prepared.

He did not regret it. For Sorey, he was prepared to sacrifice everything.

Though, he could never break his promise with Sorey. Like always, he arrive the crater to see the dim glow of light later that night. He takes out the book, moving his mouth as he is talking. Gasping sound were formed yet he does not stop. He reads the scribbled words on the journal, making his debate with a silent voice.

He is lonely, but he is not alone.

* * *

 

Mikleo is now a thousand and fifty-seven years old. He owns a penthouse in Lastonbell(his preference to stay away from noisy streets and neightbour) with a white and brown hair persian cat bouncing up and down non stop. There is still no sign of Sorey's waking, but he is patient and with the new preservation artes, he preserved Sorey's old blue jacket so it does not crumble away.

He travelled all over the world with merchants, being a prime lord for many shepherds and became a peacemaker for many raging civil war. He manage to unite human and seraphim and together they created a well advance world. The brown hair cat, named after Sorey, was wandering by the streets since it was a kitten so Mikleo decides to take it home. Apparently, the cat seem to be a seraphic animal. Yeah, seraphic.

Few animals, mostly captivated animals which has a strong bond with humans are reborn into seraphic animals. Crazy, but cool. The number is so low, only seraphims are allowed to adopt them. There are shelter for wandering seraphic animals but he rather has some noises in his house instead of silence.

He sits in his living room by the counter bar counter, fingers typing in speed as he rush a new post for his blog with cat Sorey practically staring at his 'mouse'. But to his luck, cat Sorey's easy. He snaps his fingers to grab the cat's attention then fling a rubber ball which he had in his pocket behind the cat. The easiest cat in the world gave up on its older prey and went crazy for a ball-white rubber ball on the floor. One of cat's weird fetish.

He continues his with his work, until his doorbell rang. He mentally groans at the thought of someone who will be here in the middle of the night. He makes his way his door, staring through the peek hole while all he see is black. Yep. It's them for sure.

He opens the door, dodging an umbrella jab and someone's attempt on looping an arm around his neck. He did though, briefly hugs Lailah and gave Eizen a nod then leads them to the living room.

"Plain as ever plainleo."

"No one ask for you comment Edna." He signed. He then went to the kitchen to prepare hot drinks since the season is getting cold which he prefer but the other three don't. He turns on the air purifyer and place the tray down for them. Zaveid have their aim for beer, while Lailah and Edna take the tea. "What brings you all here?"

"Oh no. We are just here for some of your tealicious tea. " Lailah giggles to herself while the others groaned. It has been a while since he listened to Lailah's puns but they are worse then before. Thank Amenoch he does not own a house in Ladylake,YET. A loud meowing attacks the peaceful atmosphere as cat Sorey comes back jumping on Mikleo's lap, purring for attention.

Mikleo smiles, stroking its soft fur while he enjoys (tries to) enjoy his friends' company. Eizen, the seraphim(or Malakhim, Eizen prefer to be called that way), were reincarnated a few hundred years ago before he took the voice oath and his memories remained. He paid Sorey and Maotelus a visit and went back living with Edna while the latter introduced him to the new world. Soon, he were able to function well like and not getting weird stares while trying to cross the road while the light is red and his little sister has to stop him from hitting(destroying) cars which are coming towards them.

They share a light conversation about how Sorey is doing a great job and the young(or maybe old)shepherd might come back before they knew it. But he knows that is a way for them to make sure Mikleo doesn't get consumed by malevolance created by sadness and lonliness since no one knows he took an oath before he took the second. He knows they are concern about him. Hence they often visit him or he will visit them whenever he is in town. He would drop cat Sorey off for the Lord of the land to take care whenever he's gone for ruins hunting but sometimes his friends takes care of his pet. Afterall, the water normins living with him can't really take care of themself unless he hires a seraph babysitter.

Speaking of normins, there comes sleepy Reziss toodling out of the normin room after his nap. "Lady Lailah! Hey everybody--"

"No don't!" Mikleo practically scream in his head while he grabs the normin and cover its mouth to prevent the adorable thing from waking the others. Having normins in his house, is not entirely a bad idea since he needs a lot of energy and power in his staff and equipments during his trips around the world but he really can't help but to be annoyed when the little plushie-like things TRIED TO do chore for him. And putting the energy balls to sleep is the hardest since seraphim DON'T sleep but little normins tends to be mischievous and make a lot and he means A LOT of ruckass when he is sleeping or trying to sleep.

He really does question himself about his sudden obsession in normins for extra power. Perhaps he really just wants some company, or perhaps he feels bad for them living in the streets. It really isn't like good ol' days where seraphs can enjoy nature without humans or human's technology bothering them.

When Reziss stopped squirming, he lets go of the poor normin and stares down at it and sign. "What did I said?"

Apologically, Reziss looks down shifting his tiny legs. "No waking the others..."

"And if you break the rule?"

"We won't get candy for a year..." The blue normin sways side to side nervously at the thought. Mikleo really is strict about house rules. "...and we won't go on a journey together..."

"Good." Mikleo nods at the normin. He picks Reziss up and place it on Lailah's lap. The normin snuggles closer to Lailah like a newborn baby and strats to drift in and out of sleep.

"Momleo."

"Shut up."

"How many normins do you have?" Eizen asked. He pokes Reziss' cheek while it squirms in his sleep.

"All water element normins. The others drop by when they want to." Mikleo sigh. Taking care of ten normins is like being a single parent to ten hyperactive kids. He really should give them to Sindra but it can almost be viewed as, kicking a child out of the house. Sometimes he regrets his decision so much.

With Mikleo being occupied with his thoughts, Zaveid noticed a familiar packet under the coffee table obove a stack of magazines. He took the packet out and showed it to Lailah, it's seem like their Mickey-boy has taken up a another bad habit. Not like it can hurt him but it is still considered as unhealthy. Lailah's eyes scan through the opened box, inside is five unused cigarette sticks. She shakes her head in defeat while Zaveid went on full father mode. He slammed the box infront of the younger male.

Mikleo blankly stares at the box. He knew they would find out someday, it's a sooner or later sort of thing. Zaveid is beyong pissed when he punched Mikleo hard on the nose. Eizen stops him from going any futher and Edna just stare at the box. "Confisticated." She mumbles and takes it, keeping it in the tiny purse Eizen bought for her.

"Really? Smoking? I know you are dumb but are you this DUMB?!" Zaveid yells. He pulls himself out of Eizen's grip and grab the water seraph by the collar. "What would Sorey say huh?! Would he like THIS!? At first you drank then you started gambling with other seraphs, and NOW you're SMOKING?! How much longer are you going to hurt his feelings!?" The older seraph shouts at Mikleo. The latter has his nose broken and it starts to bleed but none of the two pays attention to it.

Zaveid's shouting woke all of the normins up. The plushie things first noticed Zaveid and Mikleo on the floor and their 'master' is hurt so, they uses their power to knock Zaveid away and heal Mikleo's nose.

"Lord Mikleo are you okay?"

"Bad Lord Zaveid!"

"Why are you fighting?"

Mikleo place his hand on Acqua and Invalada's head. He gesuture all of them to go back to their room with a stern look on his face. After the the normins are out of sight, he gets back on his feet and start signing at his friends.

"It had been a thousans years. I'd given up hope on his waking. I'd tried to move on but I can't. I had been to ruins, reserve the buildings, but all I get is the same theory over and over again. I can't move on so I started drinking and gambling, but during that time I still had a tiny bit of hope for his return. That was hundreds of years ago. Now? I suppose I can say, I'd given up everything. The light is still there, and Sorey...Sorey will not wake up anymore. If that's what you are here for then you're wasting your breath. Please leave me alone." Mikleo looks at them with blank eyes. He simply picks up cat Sorey and make his way to the normin's room which the other consumed in silence.

After the arguments, none of them spoke to Mikleo for years. He feels bad for his words but he has to move on himself. He was recruited by modeling agency to model for both men and women magazines, then he had been to interviews regarding his historical books then he had became a teacher for disable citizen. Throughout the year, he had given up looking at the pillar, the thought about Sorey's waking is none other than a fantasy but he still has to keep his promise.

* * *

 

Mikleo went back to Elysia before leaving his things in his old stone house and making his way to Camlann. He drags his feet through the nostalgic halls, listening to the voices of two children in his memory. Staff in hand, he discovered a new entrance in Mabinogio ruins. An entrance he had never seen before leads to a flight of crumbling stairs. Curiosity hits him hard. Sorey can wait, so he makes his way up the stairs, dodging every traps or detoriating stones. He follow the stairs higher and higher and then, he found a room.

Amazed, he pushes opens the heavy door. The craving on the wall looks so similiar, yet different than the ones in Mt Mabinogio ruins. The room is dimly lit, using only sunlight to and other senses, Mikleo makes his way to the second room ahead of him. The second room look a lot like Igraine shrine. Hot, steaming lava pours out of the walls to the ground and there is only one path available. He walks up to another craving infront of him. It looks different than the others. Reminding himself about the time and the lack of pen and journal, he press on. He moves on deeper in the lava room and found a giant statue at the very end. He walks up to it, facinated by how the lava does not flow or even pass by the statue, it seems like there is a path made specially for the lava to flow without damaging the craved stone. He looks up to study the statue for a while, until he sense a movement behind him. He quickly turn around but there is nothing. Ignoring the fact that someone else might be here her moves on. After he finish exploring the lava room, he discovered a hidden door behind the statue. He opens it and it reveals a much cooler room than the humid hot one. Unlike the lava room, there is crystals attached to the stone wall like a mining cave. The room is bright as the top of the ceiling has windows which lets the sunlight in. Mikleo backs up a bit, he puts up a hand above his eyes to shield the harsh rays and smiles at the thought of the new discovery he made. Then he walks up on the alter that has a large blue gem embeded on the smooth stone. He place his free hand on it, and how foolish of him for not checking for traps. The pavment under him gave away almost immediately. He lets out a gasp and brace himself as he drops into the dark abyss only to be caught by a hand. Unblieved that he is still rescued, he looks up to see a familiar figure blinded by the bright light but he know who it is. His eyes widen when he double checks the person, and he breaks into a smile.

 

* * *

 

  
"Phew. That was close. You alright Mikleo?" Soreh ask as he pulls the man out of the dark hole. He had been following Mikleo when he first saw him in Mabinogio ruins, one time, almost getting caught to have the surprise ruin when Mikleo sensed his presence in the lava room. He looks at the man sitting infront of him. "Wow, Mikleo you CHANGED! And what's with your hair!?" When he first wake up as a newborn seraph with his memories(a gift from Maotelus), his first thought is to find Mikleo.

But before he can leave, Maotelus or Mao, gave him a special lesson to improve his artes as lightning seraphs are really, really rare since they summon devine bolts through heaven itself and thanks to Mao, he is able to control static shock from coming out of his body. Curiosuty striked hum when he gets not respond from the man infront of him, the latter only smile with tears pooling out of his eyes. That's weird.

"Mikleo? Why aren't you talking? Say something." Sorey pled. His hands on the now taller man's shoulders. He expected Mikleo to cry loudly and scream his name or even give him a full on lecture on how long he had took his sweet time away but he got nothing. With a sad smile, Mikleo reaches in his trousers's pocket. The takes out book, a small tiny book and funny looking stick and he flips open the cover to scribble something on a page then he passes it to Sorey. Shaky hands held the book gently takes the mini book, he reads the lines out loud.

"I'm sorry, Sorey. I could no longer use my voice..." His eyes widen at the end if the sentence. "...because I exchanged it with an oath....You took an oath!?" Shocked he darts up at Mikleo. The mute gesuture him to continue reading so he flips to the other page. "I'll explain later. We'll need to go back to Elysia first." He finish reading the words, Mikleo was already on his feet with a brand new staff he hasn't seen before in hie dominant hand and the free one holding out for Sorey.

Sorey took the offer, he tuck the mini book back in Mikleo's pocket. With many questions and emotion running through his mind, he didn't realise his love is so much taller than him right now. He could say, Mikleo is probably around Zaveid's height or so. The trip back to Elysia is quiet. Mikleo is silent and he is silent. He wonders what is Mikleo thinking since the latter is good at concealing his emotions unless he speaks. He shoots glances at Mikleo to see how much he grown. A white tunic with pale blur patterns, the two capes flowing multiply into six, same white and aquamarine but longer than before, and his face had angled his palm is now larger than his. Mikleo looks like a full grown adult and he? He is stuck with the baby face he has during their teen age.

A small tug on their intertwine hand caught his attention. Sorey looks to his side to see Mikleo's concern stare at him. He shakes his head with a (fake) smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

A stern look.

"Seriously, it's nothing."

Narrowed eyes.

"Okay okay I yield. Geeze. Stop using your soft serve against me." Sorey lets out a sigh. "It's just...you changed so much and I...I really did left you alone for...how long?" He looks up.

One finger.

"A hundred year?"

Mikleo shakes his head. He pushes his index finger closer to emphasize that one. Then it clicks.

"A thousand year!?"

His finger twirl in the air.

"A thousand year and more!? Mikleo I'm so...I'm so sorry..." Mikleo shakes his head with another soft smile. "No! It's not okay! Oh Maotelus, I had been asleep for more than a thousand year! A millennia!! It's enough to change the whole continent thrice!" His voice starts to shake as he tighten the grip on Mikleo's hand. Tears wells up his eyes again, with guilt building up all over him. He lunge himself at Mikleo for a bone crushing hug and to wail on the man to let out everything he has been bottling in. A gloved hand sooth him by rubbing his back in gentle circle and the other around his waist.

"N-No it's not okay Mikleo! I-It is MY fault...i-if I have thought this through!" A pat on the head. "I know! I know we can start over b-but Mikleo...I-I'd...left you alone to suffer!" He pulls back, meeting the violet eyes which are also tearing up. Mikleo sadly smile and nods at him. "See!? You admit it yourself! M-Mikleo...I-I'm so sorry....I-I should...I should have thought it through....I...I...." Lost of words, he manage to choke random things out between his sobs.

Sorey drops on the ground, feeling guilty for leaving Mikleo and the world behind for such a long time. The world changed, Mikleo changed, only him didn't change. The book from before were shoved in his hands, he looks up and meet Mikleo's eyes which are red and puffy but he stopped crying. He flips open the book, reading it out loud. "It is not your fault. I did take up some bad habits and I admit I gave up on your waking whenver I have breakdowns for months but now that you're here is all that matters to me. You are reborn as a seraph so we have more than enough time to catch up. Please stop crying or feel bad about it because right now, I want you to be happy that we're finally reunited....MIKLEO!!!!!" He whimpers after he finishes reading. How in the world Muse created such a wonderful person!?

The couple stay in that position for Maotelus knows how long, all they know they came out of the ruins with tears stains on their cheeks, hair messy from toppling each other with bone crushing hugs and their lips red and swallon from kissing too much. Sorey feels sluggish and tired and still guilty but the thought of soft bed, warm blankets and MIKLEO size pillow to hug makes him sleepier. Then he felt arms around him lifting him off the ground. "Mi-Mikleo..?"

A soft look on the water seraph face. He somewhat knows what Mikleo's thinking. "But I don't want to sleep...not now..." Sadly a yawn betrayed him.

The now larger hand on his shoulder gave him a light squeeze, urging him to rest then Mikleo stops and gave him a smirk. "No! Don't! Okay okay I'll rest! Oh Maotelus stop using your soft serve against me!" Sorey shierks. The threat is enough to make the newborn seraph curls up and lean against the broad chest. Seriously, Mikleo's so...annoying even with his oath. He really thinks Mikleo needs new tactics against him but, he rather Mikleo sticks to the soft serve threats.

Unfortunate for Sorey, he feels very comfortable, so no more bickering or arguments with his love, not until he wakes up. In his sleep, he felt soft matresses under him, then a wet kiss on his forehead.

The first thing he notice when he wakes up is the room is dark, empty with no Mikleo. He slowly sat up, minding the aching feeling in his head. Glancing around the room, nostalgia floods in while the lightnight seraph slowly and carefully gets on his feet. The musky scent of wood mingle with the ashy smell from the fireplace. It looks like Mikleo started a fire before....wait. Mikleo starts a fire without burning the place down!? This must be a dream. He slaps a hand across his right cheek, then left, then right, then-- someone caught his wrist.

Sorey looks up to meet Mikleo's violet orbs. He swear that the water seraph cast a healing arte on his cheeks without touching him, because he really can't feel any pain. With no words, Mikleo's easy read expression(for Sorey) has a frown, watery eyes(for Sorey) and pouting lips(for Sorey). Though, to normal beings Mikleo might look, well uh, blank. According to his friends and family, Mikleo's really hard to read but for Sorey(only), he's just too easy.

"No, I'm not hurting myself for guilt reason. I would never do that to yo-- I mean me." Sorey holds a hand up infront of Mikleo face to halt him from making a brand new 'So-what-are-you-doing?' glare. He knows Mikleo too well sometimes he himself finds it scary. "I noticed you start a fire."

Mikleo tilts his head aside. 'And?'

"You never successfully start a fire without trying to burn our house down." Sorey grinned. Yup, Sorey figures that Mikleo will make another glare at him. That glare means, 'What in Maotelus(Amenoch) does that mean?' "You know, that time you tried to cook boar meat--"

A groan. Mikleo rubs his temple to maybe ease the headache Sorey's giving him. "I know, I know we were kids. But you were really, really bad with fire. You didn't even put them out after you start it! Guess the thousand years changed you." Giving Mikleo a brief hug the newborn seraph nuzzles his head in Mikleo's shoulder. He heard a sigh and the body he is hugging relaxes, until, that is Mikleo's hands found his waist starts to wriggle the long fingers. He broke into a laughing mess almost immediately when Mikleo tackles him on the floor to tickle all over his waist, armpit, neck....EVERYWHERE.

"S-staph...hahahah! St-aphhh hehehe..!!" He tries to tickle back but with Mikleo practically lying on him with a 'larger' built? He failed and begging for mercy. Mikleo, despite having no voice at all, is making some gasping noise, like he is laughing as well. Oh how he misses Mikleo's laugh, yet he isn't going to mop around anymore. He's with Mikleo and that means they will be together forever.

The attack dies down when Mikleo gracefully detach himself from the poor seraph panting for air. Sorey looks up at Mikleo with a playful glare only shift his attention to a small white packet sticking out of Mikleo's pocket. He reach up to take it but only for Mikleo to swat his hand away and push in further in his pocket. "Mikleo. What is that?"

A look. 'None of your concern.'

"Mikleo." He uses his warning tone, though Mikleo's always been the older brother but he soon found out that Mikleo always admit his mistakes whenever Sorey uses that kind of voice against him. He just hope Mikleo doesn't change to the point where he can't use his trump card anymore. And to his luck, Mikleo's gaze shifted, almost guilty but he cover it fast enough with a shake of his head and grab Sorey by the hand. He pulls Sorey out of the house, and there it is.

The once empty field is now covered with lanterns he had neverseen before, there are funny looking tables with a lot of food on them, a weird black colour box which music (A/N: Old fashion radio) coming out from it, and lots and lots of colourful oval shape thingy floating in mid-air. It looks like a festival!

"Welcome Home Sorey!" Everyone he knows and don't know are all over the place. There are thr Elysian seraphim, humans he'd never met and of course how can he forget the three companions of his during his days of the shepherd. He was so overwhelmed by the warmth of his families and, not families, he literally bounces up and down like a kid. He hugs everyone, well mostly everyone since he just shakes hands with the unknown humans, he even hugs Mikleo, giving him a deeeeeeeep, loving kiss infront of everyone. There are awes and fake gags but everyone supported them.

The festival-party as how modern people call it-went on all night long. They ate, talked, drank, but most importantly they had fun. Sorey swear he notices Mikleo drinking with the elder seraphims but quickly darts back to 'his' house to return for more. He suppose he should stop his beloved, noticing how the water seraoh sway side to side with a red face, then breaksdown on the spot with his forehead agaisnt his knees as he curls up in his seat.

"You okay?" He asked the trembling figure beside him, his hand on his back making soothing circles. Then he was tackled to the ground with Mikleo ontop of him. (Why does this seem familiar..? NEVERMIND!!!) The latter abruptly turn into a sobbing mess. Although all Sorey can hear is a broken goose choking for air, he hugs back. "There there, I'm here now aren't I?" That makes it worse, Mikleo is not full on scream-crying on his shoulder. Well, as long as Mikleo doesn't regret it later.

* * *

The 'party' ended well and after a few months of learning modern Hyland and Rolance's languages through the Elysian seraphim, Mikleo finally, FINALLY allowed Sorey to explore the newest outside world. Though he really would appreciate Mikleo give him a few more heads-up before taking him out in a...what they call a giant box with wheels...? Oh yes, a CAR, which the new Elysian humans explained it is like a wagon, but it does not need horses or oxen to pull it anymore. And there are a lot of things Sorey doesn't understand when they explain what does a car do. First is this thing call science, which he has no idea what they are talking about, second is that there are more transportation like cars and they are even BIGGER, third, Mikleo has a lot of difficult books in his house. There are tons of writing and tons of drawings which to him it is a long harder than Ancient Tongue.

So he had been asking Mikleo to take him to the new land below whenver the latter are leaving in the morning for work. Sadly, Mikleo just doesn't want to take him out so he has to be the good boy for Mikleo. He stayed up and read, learning modern things from the old and new Elysians and of course take some time off to practice(mess) with his artes in Mabinogio ruins. He even went to visit Maotelus. The dragon's light has yet dimmed, but it appears Maotelus is in a good mood. Thanks to him being bind with the lord of Gleenwood, he can sense Maotelus' almost everywhere although the dragon is still sleeping in the earthpulse to recover. Sometimes he in his sleep he sees scraps of images that does not belong to him, and sometime a woman with black hair, golden sharp eyes and a ripped red tunic is talking to him. Hence, he can feel the pain and joy from Maotelus' past, understanding them to give the lord all of his support he can offer. Weird at first, but it is still worth it. Maotelus even wrote him letters whenever he is awake!

Back to present, he goes in the turquoise colour car and slam the door shut. Then he started to fumble the cool buttons on the...dashboard, the also he even tries to press the buttons on the stereng wheel only to let the other swat his hands away. Mikleo slides in the driver seat, start the car and wrote something on the note pad to toss it for Sorey before clicking a belt over his torso in place.

'Keep your hands to yourself, and put on your safty belt before I throw you out.'

He has to admit, Mikleo became grouchier by time. He wonders why...but he choose to obey his words. Mikleo press some buttons, then they were surrounded by calming music and people talking. He really needs some time to get a hang of modern technology. By far the trip to Ladylake is quiet, no until they reached a archway with modern English "Welcome...... To Ladylake" He reads. Mikleo nods in satisfaction since he knows the former is worried about the culture shock things. And he really regret not listening to Mikleo's warnings about the differencr between then and now.

Everything looks so new, and shiny, and so, so not like the Ladylake he once know, except the old water wheel which is still there, though it seems like it has lost its function. There are also boats in mid air, moving slowly on cool looking canals that also hung right above them. Modern society so so cool, humans and seraphim walking together, so are in pairs of couple.

Their dream, had came true.

Once Mikleo pulls up at a tall building, he gesture Sorey to get off and stay there before he drives away to a manmade cave underground. He stood there with people walking pass him, fascinate the giant building behind him and checking out every bit of design and smooth wall. If he recalls, this new smooth surface is called, 'marble'. For normal modern civilian these things are normal, but for Sorey, the world changed too much.

When Mikleo returns from the underground cave, he started to explain through his notepad about how the world works in this new era so this is a new start for Sorey again but this time, it's his boyfried who will teach him the new cool stuff. It is fun to learn modern technology, plus right after he discovered video games, he just can't stop playing on the console Mikleo has in his...'apartment'. (He's yet again, restricted from the kitchen after an incident of turning on and off the stove to marvel the flames.)

And the years passed by again, Sorey had read a lot of Mikleo's old and modern books, and an online book called and E-Book. It was so much fun. He remembers the first time he entered Mikleo's Penthouse in Pendrago, it was astonishing and so much different than his other houses in Ladylake and Marlind. Mikleo has almost all books about, Shepherd Sorey in all of his houses. There are continuation of the Celestial Record series by him and other archeologists and different eras' historians, and lots and lots of archeology and history books. He also discovered that Mikleo has a thing for plushies and normins.

There is this 'hello kitty' brand of a cute no mouth cat plushie series which is popular among girls but for Mikleo, he somehow has a whole collection of Shepherd Sorey and friends theme hello kitties on a giant shelf in a corner of his Lastonbell house. Then there are the normins. All those water base element normins that live with Mikleo are overexcited and hyper when Sorey return as a seraph. Since Mikleo couldn't speak, the normins are his teachers. They taught him how to live a peaceful life in the modern house, like how to use the bathroom, toilet, how to clean with a vacuum cleaner and how to cook with a stove. Sadly, none of them are big enough to do the housework properly unless Mikleo or Sorey help them.

The again, Mikleo learnt how to cook. His pancakes with Maple syrup is the best for mornings! And cat version him seems to be living in a luxury life with home made cat food, hand made toys and a free water seraph salon~

All in all. Mikleo is the best house husband anyone can ever wish for.

Everything is so new but this is nothing for fast learner Sorey. He even learnt how to take care of the cat version of him, as in take care is Sorey himself playing with it 24/7 whenever Mikleo isn't around in the house or after they reture from their long journey of ruins field trip. In a short fifty years, he's finally adapt to the modern life. He started to speak modern languages fluently and received offers to give speeches to public when the news about Shepherd Sorey's awakening.

Oh, right.

There was this one time, he was invited for a speech. He really does not know what is that, but everyone un Gleenwood are thrilled to meet Shepherd Sorey. Hence he was given a chance to talk on stage about his history. Though, with Mikleo signing beside him infront of the cameras, it was a little hard to concentrate. The soft silky hands moving while he speak, the fixed gaze of violet eyes at the camera, and his mouth will move along with the hand gestures...

" **MIKLEO IS BEAUTIFUL** " he accidentally spilled that particular sentence on the spot, which is a bad idea considering Mikleo ignored him for a whole week.

The years passed by so fast. Sorey has all the time in the universe to learn more about Mikleo and the world. He no longer felt like he is an outsider, he even started to publish a few of his books. It was such a great hundred years. One night, he found Mikleo outside of their shared hut in Elysia. The strong smell of smoke and an tabacco lingers around Sorey. If, tabacco isn't unhealthy, he would consider how Mikleo was leaning on the stone wall with a hand in his pocket is pretty cool. He frown as he makes his way to Mikleo.

The latter gave him a soft, apologizing smile.

"Yeah. You should know I would found out about one of Gramps' bad habit you had taken up." He leans on the wall beside the taller male. "It smells familiar...It smells like Gramps'"

There was no reply, not like he is ecpecting one, considering Mikleo's oath. He just wish he could found out about this earlier. He wanted to help Mikleo through his darkest past of himself sleeping for centuries. The nightmares still haunts Mikleo and the trauma of sleeping and waking without Sorey makes him unable to have a good night sleep after a tiring months of fossil digging in some malevolent filled dungeons.

He knows Mikleo's relationship with Lailah, Edna and Zaveid had waver since before he wakes up. He sometimes just wish he could change their history. Mikleo's sucks in another mouthful of smoke, the sound of him emptying it from his lungs makes Sorey shudders.

The both of them stayed quiet, enjoying the company of each other. He stood there, watching the starry sky above them. It looks exactly the same sky from the past. Millions of stars brightly lit the dark sky, their journey had ended. "You know, Maotelus gave me a request back then."

Mikleo turns his head to the lightning seraph whilst blowing smoke out of his mouth. "He said that...it is time for him and the other lords to step down. He wants...he wants me to...take his position..." Mikleo's eyes widen in surprised. "Well of course I refused his invitation...I told him that you were waiting for me and...I want to spend my entire life with you."

He hides his face in his hands. It was so embarassing to simply blabber out his true feelings, even though he's never a good liar nor his and Mikleo's feelings for each other is mutual. It is still embarrassing.

The older sereaph threw his cigarette on the ground before cupping the younger's face to crash their lips together. Mikleo drags his tongue across Sorey's bottom lip to access inside of his mouth. Sorey whimpers as he parts his mouth open for the tongue to explore inside. Their make out session was long, like the other time they spent within each other's arm, this made Sorey melt in desire and lust.

It was like a dream.

Of course it is....

Mikleo is...

is....

 

* * *

 

  
Sorey opens his eyes from his sleep. He looks up to see a white ceiling. A familiar, cold, white ceiling of his temple. He dreamt about Mikleo again. He wonders, when will he start to forget the seraph in his dream, the seraph of his life. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A follower, a priest of his temple, a worshipper.

 ** _It's worthless_**.

"Lord Sorey, it is time." The follower bowed.

**_There is no Mikleo for me anymore_.**

"I'll be there." He plainly replied.

**_My dreams are worthless_.**

"May we help prepare your attire for the cleansing ceremony?"

_**It's all fake...** _

"You may not."

_**Mikleo is no more.** _

As soon as the human follower left the room. Sorey got up on his feet. His room is simple, a white bed, a white dresser, a white vanity, a white closet, white curtains, white walls, white marbel floor......Everything is white. A symbol of purity and innocence.

Like Mikleo. Like the crystalized statue in the crater he once slept. There is no maple syrup pancakes, no vanilla soft serve ice cream for dessert. No ruins exploration, no daily kisses and hugs.

_**No more Mikleo.** _

"It's all worthless." He whispers to himself as he finish dressing up in the ceremonial robe, he threw his veil over his head. The purifying ceremony shall begin. To destroy this world of cruelty and unjust. To destroy all mankind. To destroy everything we love.

As the new Lord of Gleenwood. He shall bring the broken humanity and seraphim to salvation.

Death...is required.

 

* * *

 

 

"Phew. That was close. You alright Mikleo?" Soreh ask as he pulls the man out of the dark hole. He had been following Mikleo when he first saw him in Mabinogio ruins, one time, almost getting caught to have the surprise ruin when Mikleo sensed his presence in the lava room. He looks at the man sitting infront of him. "Wow, Mikleo you CHANGED! And what's with your hair!?" When he first wake up as a newborn seraph with his memories, his first thought is to find Mikleo.

Mikleo gave him a small, sad smile. He pushed Sorey away.

"Mikleo? Wha--" the temperature went down. It is cold, it is freezing. He looks up to meet Mikleo's eyes. The violet orbs shines in misery.

"What's going on Mikleo!?"

Mikleo remains silent. He cannot speak, his oath had taken away part of him. He gave Sorey a book. A small book with ancient tongue written on it. " ** _My Sorey_**."

The water holds his staff with both hands. He cast the newborn seraph away from him and out of the ruins and kneeled infront of the crater with his forehead pressing on the wood. ' _Forgive me, Sorey_.'

  
_*Extra(You know who is who)*_

_"I am too weak to continue my blessing. Sheperd Sorey will fall as soon as he return, human or seraph, he will fall because of my malevolence."_

_"If it is for Sorey, I will give him my everything. Tell me, what can I do?"_

_"The only way is a sacrifice. One sacrifice of a pure seraph to eliminate me thus a new lord of the land can be reborn."_

_"You need...me to be a sacrifice?"_

_"Yes. I am so sorry that I have to seperate you and Sheperd Sorey, yet again. You are the only seraph in Gleenwood who can destroy me."_

_"For Sorey, I will do anything, even if it means imprisoning myself in my own artes."_

_"Once the shepherd awaken in another hundred of years, please be prepare to say your goodbyes."_


End file.
